Floristería
by Mun G
Summary: Viñeta Zanmere. Durante su turno en la floreria familiar, Zancrow atenderá a cierta cliente, que le hará sentir...cosas./—¿Que pasa conmigo hoy? [AU]


**No hay mucho que decir, solo ¡Hola!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Zancrow Milkovich aborrecia su empleo, aborrecia a su hermana mayor por obligarlo a trabajar ahí. Se aborrecia a si mismo, por no poder negarse. Y aborrecia su suerte, también.

—Estupida Ultear, estupido negocio familiar—se quejo entre dientes, apoyado en su mano, con un codo en el mostrador. Joder, que tenia 16, era joven para trabajar 5 horas al dia durante las vacaciones de verano. _Sus_ vacaciones de verano. ¿Y todo para que? Para que consiguiera unos malditos ingresos que no quería, y no necesitaba actualmente.

Cada puta mañana tenia que levantarse a las 8 (en lugar de sus amadas 12), y permanecer tres horas atendiendo estupidos clientes que buscaban estúpidas flores. Solo eso sabían; no sabían cuales, ni cuantas, y unos pocos sabían para que. Era exasperante.

Para su suerte, su turno terminaba antes de almorzar, y tenia hasta las 5 de la tarde para vagear como todo adolescente. Desgraciadamente, solo hasta su segundo turno.

Simplemente hermoso: otras dos horas atendiendo idiotas que no se decidían, y que le preguntaban a el su opinion de "si esta es mas linda" o "estas son mas voluminosas" o "¿te hacen estornudar?", sin darse cuenta de su cara de completo sufrimiento y odio hacia la raza humana.

—Bienvenido a "Grimoire Heart", la floristería mas grande y con mas variedad de la ciudad. Atendida por sus dueños, la propia familia Milkovich ¿En que puedo ayudarle?—debía repetir cada vez que la desagradable campanilla sonaba en la puerta, anunciando nuevos clientes.

Esta vez, por la puerta apareció una jovencita (en lugar de esas ancianas que venían siempre a buscar semillas). Se sorprendió; no era común que chicas jóvenes llegaran a ese lugar, a menos que fuera San Valentín (y no era el caso). La chiquilla era de baja estatura, traia puesto un vestido celeste y con detalles rojos en el borde de la falda, y los breteles, y tenia el cabello rosa, y corto por los hombros. Ojos verdes que, lo estaban mirando.

—Buen día. Busco Margaritas o Lirios ¿Las hay?—le pregunto ella, y su voz se le antojo suave y demasiado infantil.

Nunca creyó que le gustaría tanto una voz así.

—Tenemos, aquí al fondo. Acompañeme—se puso de pie y la guio donde se encontraban las flores que buscaba. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad era bajita, su frente apenas le alcanzaba el hombro, debía de ser realmente joven (o quizás el era endemoniadamente alto).

Le mostró donde estaban y regreso a su lugar, obvservandola mientras elegia las flores. Luego, se encargo de cobrarle cuando ella le entrego el ramo que había echo.

—Muchas Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti por tu compra—eso era extraño, el nunca hablaba tanto con los clientes. Usualmente solo asentía, o gruñia por lo bajo. También se sentía extraño con esa chica, pero esperaba que siguiera visitando esa tienda, al menos durante su turno. Básicamente desprendía una esencia de paz, inocencia y tranquilidad. Era linda y amable, además.

Dios, que pasaba con el hoy.

Ella le sonrió timidamente y se reverencio levemente.

El, antes de que se fuera, tomo una orquídea blanca que había junto al mostrador, y se la engancho tras la oreja.—Regalo mio, no tienes que pagarla. —le explico, mientras le sonreía como el sabia hacer. Ella se sonrojo y volvió a agradecerle.

La vio irse apoyado sobre su mano. Suspiro.

—Oh, ¿Ahora coqueteas son chicas durante el trabajo? Encima con niñas mucho mas jóvenes que tu, no sabia que tenias esos gustos hermanito.

 _Maldita Ultear._ — ¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

—Desde que termino tu turno, hace 15 minutos.

Odiaba ese maldito trabajo, quizás un poco menos que hacer el ridículo frente a Ultear

Aunque tal vez, lo único bueno era aquella chica pelirosa, que esperaba que comprara mas seguido ahí.

* * *

 **Extra**

—¡Meredy! Hola otra vez¿Compraste las flores que querías?

—Si, Juvia-chan.

—¡Oh! Y veo que también conseguiste ¿Una Orquidea?.

—No...esta me la regalo el chico que atendía la tienda—dijo mientras giraba la flor entre sus manos, con una sonrisita y un ligero carmin en sus mejillas, sin notar a su amiga bastante sorprendida ya que, siendo fanática de las plantas, para ella, tenia otro significado aquella flor.

* * *

 **Desde que lei mi primer Zanmere me dije "Algún día voy a escribir uno, para contribuir a este pobre y olvidado Ship" Y finalmente, aquí esta :)**


End file.
